


Anakin's Redemption

by H2o_blue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Other, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2o_blue/pseuds/H2o_blue
Summary: In the aftermath of the fight between Anakin and Ahsoka on Malachor V, what if Ezra never saves Ahsoka from the explosion but instead Ahsoka manages to survive on her own? AU where Ahsoka redeems Anakin from the darkside, NOT A ROMANCE.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	1. Ahsoka

Ahsoka

* * *

The pain was excruciating as I lay in darkness. The only reason I knew I was alive was the painful press of debris on my ribs, a few of which I likely bruised in the explosion.

The explosion.

The Sith temple.

Darth Vader.

My old master.

Anakin.

I pushed the pang of sadness deep down, took a deep breath, and reached for the Force with the last reserves of my energy. Clenching my teeth, I released the Force outwards, flinging the debris off me.

I sat up slowly and surveyed the wreckage of the Sith temple around me. Wincing, I stood up with one arm around my ribs.

I took a deep breath and gathered a bit of Force to dull the pain in my ribs and fight off the bone-deep weariness I could feel in my heart and body.

Making my way through the wreckage, I smiled when I heard a chirp. Morai, my loyal companion flapped over and settled on my shoulder.

Ever since the events at Mortis I began seeing the bird all over the galaxy in chance places such as my quarters in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When I left the Jedi Order I began seeing the bird more often, offering me the companionship I lost with the Order. After the Fall, the bird stayed with me permanently, disappearing during a battle or the rare occasion where I had to go into a populated area. Often reminding me of the Daughter, I felt like Morai was the Force's way of watching over me and I was eternally grateful. Especially now.

With the familiar weight on my shoulder, I turned in the direction of the ruins where the Kanan, Ezra, and I saw the ship of the Inquisitor. Since none of the Inquisitors that we encountered would be needing it, I supposed I could take their ship and find the nearest Rebel outpost.

When I reached the end of the wreckage I suddenly felt a coldness grow in my chest. Dread filled me as I cast out my senses in the Force and detected a single presence.

Suddenly barraged by anger, hatred, and self-loathing, I fought to stay in control of my emotions, nearly losing my footing as I made my way towards the presence. Seeming to sense the change in the atmosphere, Morai gave a single chirp and flew off.

Reaching the presence, the dim light I saw in the Force was so at odds with the all encompassing dark presence I felt and dueled earlier. Spotting black beneath some debris, I reached for the Force and slowly lifted the debris, revealing the black battered body of Darth Vader.

Anakin.

I gently turned the mechanical body of Anakin Skywalker over and was met by wary blue eyes tinged with the yellow of the darkside. The yellow seemed dimmer than when I cut a part of his helmet off earlier.

"Anakin," I murmured, scanning the scarred face that was revealed when the explosion ripped his helmet off.

Anakin stiffened at the use of his name and anger flashed in his eyes.

His eyes widened as I unclipped his lightsaber and clipped it on my belt beside my own sabers. I reached down, tugged on his arm and felt him resist.

"Get up," I said, meeting his gaze, those blue orbs were suddenly devoid of the anger I saw before but the yellow tinge was still present.

"Kill me," he rasped.

"No," I said, filled with resolve, "I won't leave you," repeating what I said during the fight, "get up."

He continued resisting and I was suddenly angry. Perhaps it was my proximity to his darkside-tainted presence, or the deep loneliness I've felt ever since I left the order, but the patience I had before was gone.

"Get up," I snapped, "I know of some of the things you've done, Anakin."

Seeing him stiffen again at the use of his name, I continued, "dying will not make it better. It's the coward's way out. You're going help me get you to a ship and then you are going to let me help you heal. And after that, you're going to do right for every one of your wrongs."

He stopped resisting, seemingly accepting that he had no choice in the matter, and I felt him begin to help push himself up with his legs.

I had no delusions that Anakin would suddenly renounce his loyalty to the Emperor and give up the dark side of him that is Darth Vader just because of my outburst. Something like that would take time. I subtly checked to make sure his lightsaber was still clipped on my belt as I helped him up.

With one of Anakin's arms slung over my shoulder, we limped through the debris together in the direction of the Inquisitor's ship with nothing but the ragged breathing of Anakin's damaged lungs to fill the tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the start! This is my first work and criticism would be appreciated. I tried to portray Ahsoka as more mature and confident than what we saw in the Clone Wars. She is weary from years away from her friends and the Jedi Order and might have a sense of abandonment because of the circumstances surrounding her leaving the Order? I wish we saw what happened between the Clone Wars and Star War Rebels and the things Ahsoka went through (maybe season 7 of the Clone Wars will show a bit??). I like to think she has gained significant emotional baggage from being alone and has went on a journey in discovering herself. Despite her new experiences, I feel she is still the deeply compassionate and kind person we saw in the Clone Wars. Please tell me if my interpretation of Ahsoka's character seems off and give me some insight? Thank you!


	2. Vader

Vader

* * *

She is a fool.

The moment I am well enough, she will die. I hate being helpless, especially to someone who knows who I am, or rather, who I was.

Deep down, a small part of Anakin Skywalker was still surprised at the appearance of his former Padawan. When she snapped at me, even though she was clearly tired, I recognized an underlying sureness that only comes from years of experience fighting.

Seeing that sureness in the way she held herself was what kept me from trying to lash out with the force. After our duel earlier, I knew I was in no shape to take her on. She clearly picked up a few things away from the Jedi Order, proof that the Order and their pathetic principles prevents force-wielders from reaching their full potential.

As we walked through the ancient ruins of a battle long ago, I realized the Togruta was leading us towards the ship of one of my Inquisitors.

So they defeated the three Inquisitors that were sent here. Impressive.

That would also mean the other Jedi and the boy left the Togruta for dead, leaving the her alone with me. Their mistake.

\---

As we approached the Imperial black of the Inquisitor's ship, I darted a glance at my lightsaber that was still clipped on the Togruta's belt. Did I have the strength to grab it and quickly kill her?

Probably not.

Throughout the whole journey she did not show signs of drowsiness and kept glancing at me every few moments, as if she was aware I was contemplating ways to kill her as we walked. She clearly had more energy to reach for the Force than I did, so I didn't risk it. Now that we were in front of the ship, I was itching to just kill her and fly out of here. But I couldn't.

She walked me over to a nearby rock and motioned for me to sit. Was she going to leave me? Perhaps I should try to use the Force now. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back," she said, a warning in her eyes as they met mine.

I didn't bother responding and watched her enter the ship. She came out a moment later with a set of Force-suppressing cuffs in her hand. 

That's when it dawned on me. This was the ship of the Inquisitor tasked with hunting the ever elusive Maul. He may be the reason two Jedi and a boy managed to defeat three Inquisitors. Then again, more powerful beings have underestimated Jedi before, anything could've happened. I made a mental note to myself to make the recruiting process for Inquisitors more thorough and the training harsher.

The Togruta stopped before me and held the cuffs up in front of me with a raised eyebrow.

Reluctantly, I held up my wrists and let her put the cuffs on. I couldn't help but shudder as I felt myself abruptly cut off from the Force, escape would have to wait.

She helped me up and we made our way into the ship.

Once inside, she set me on the single bed inside and then went in the back.

These cuffs weren't made to hold a Force-wielder as strong as me and wouldn't hold me once I got my strength back. I think the Togruta knew it too because she came back out with a length of rope and tied me to the bed. The Togruta wasn't taking the bed?

"You can have the bed," she said, answering my unasked question before disappearing into the ship's refresher.

I inwardly snorted. Giving me the bed would only help me recover faster. Jedi and their empathy, no wonder they lost the war.

Hearing the refresher working, I managed to lie down on the bed despite the cuffs and let my mind drift.

Ahsoka.

I shoved the name away as soon as it came and mentally shook my head.

I'm losing control, I need the medicine the Emperor gives me to help me forget my past. The last time I took it was at least a month ago.

Tomorrow, I will escape these cuffs and take the Togruta prisoner. Being a Jedi, she must be important in the Rebellion and likely knew the whereabouts of any other surviving Jedi. I will bring her to the Emperor and pry all the secrets out of her head. Then I will slowly break her like all the Jedi before her.

With these thoughts to center myself, I closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't too sure about the characterization of Darth Vader. Any help is appreciated! Also, I love the irony of a Sith frustrated with losing emotional control, a distinctly Jedi value, when Sith are encouraged to embrace their emotions and use it to their advantage. Will be constantly switching POVs between Ahsoka and Anakin/Vader and maybe I'll add a few chapters of Rex or Obi-Wan's POV later on in the story.


	3. Ahsoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is starting out slow, I just wanted to set a solid foundation. I promise the interaction between Anakin and Ahsoka will pick up soon!

Ahsoka

* * *

After using the refresher to clean myself, I waited until I sensed Anakin was asleep before exiting.

I finally allowed myself to really look at the man that was once my master. His face was scarred badly and his breathing ragged from the injuries he sustained on Mustafar from his fight against Obi-Wan, whom last I heard, was protecting something of importance for Master Yoda.

Continuing my survey, the lower half of his body was completely rebuilt with cybernetics. How he was even alive was a testament to his strength and the amount of Force within him. It was even rumored he had more Midichlorians than Yoda.

With a sigh, I rummaged around the cabinets and found a ration bar to eat.

I sat across from the bed and continued to take in the sight of Anakin sleeping as I ate. In his sleep, the protective mask he had on while we walked disappeared and revealed a peacefulness in his features.

Finishing the ration bar, I disposed of it and headed into the cockpit. I grabbed some blankets on the way and settled on the floor cross-legged.

I closed my eyes to meditate and immersed myself in the Force. Letting my senses stretch out, I glided over the heavy presence that was Anakin and extended even further, connecting with the few local animals around the ship.

Feeling centered, I lay down and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

\---

Waking up with a start, I looked around and remembered where I was.

Inside an Inquisitor's ship on Malachor with a Sith lord tied up on the other side of the blastdoor. 

I checked the chrono and saw that I only slept for a few hours. Reaching out with the Force, I found that Anakin was still deep asleep. He must've taken a more direct hit from the explosion then I did.

Sitting up, I contemplated where to take Anakin. 

I couldn't take him to the Rebellion unless I wanted Anakin tortured for information or executed on sight, which I didn't. Most of the Core Worlds are under Imperial control and in a few days the Emperor will have noticed his apprentice is missing, leaving me with hunters to deal with soon. 

While I decided where to take him, I decided to use the ship to send a message to the Ghost Crew, "This is Fulcrum, I am alive. Will meet soon."

\---

A few minutes later, the ship was safely in hyperspace heading towards a safe house I had set up on Mandalore with the help of Bo-Katan after the Siege of Mandalore.

Deciding to check on my prisoner, I opened the blastdoor to find that Anakin was awake and had managed to take off his armor, leaving him in a gray tunic and black pants covering his cybernetic legs.

"I always suspected there was more than one Fulcrum." 

I felt myself still.

Refusing to rise to the bait I said, "Are you hungry Anakin?"

As I expected, he stiffened at the use of his name but didn't respond. I couldn't help but feel amused as I set a ration bar down in front of him. This interaction reminded me of when I first met Anakin and I repeatedly called him 'Skyguy' because of the reaction I got. Maybe if I started calling him that I could bring out a bit of the Anakin I knew I mused.

Fighting the twitch of my lips, I sat to the side to check the ship's holopad while Anakin silently ate. Using the holopad, I keyed in a private line I used to communicate with Rex in emergencies. 

_Can you make time to meet me at our grave? It's urgent._

Our 'grave,' as I suggested, was where I last saw Rex before the Clone Wars ended. Moments later the screen lit up.

_Yes. Need shovels?_

That was code for whether he should bring back up.

_No, just bring gloves._

Come alone. 

Looking up from the screen, I glance at Anakin to see him sitting cross-legged on the bed with his eyes closed, deep in meditation.

The Anakin I remembered didn't like meditation much and was always in motion, trying to be proactive in some way. There was an impatience in him, as if he couldn't wait for the war to end. Thinking back to the Clone Wars, I suspected it had something to do with Senator Amidala. I always thought there was something between them. Whether it was small gestures or secret smiles when they thought no one was watching, it was clear they cared about each other deeply.

Perhaps one day Anakin will tell me. When he has finally let go of his anger towards the world and the self-loathing that can be seen deep in his eyes. When he finally finds peace for himself.

I take another glance at Anakin, at the perfectly crafted emotionless mask on his face.

I will break through that mask. I know you're in there Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I have no clue how the interactions between Ahsoka and Vader should be because we barely saw any on screen so I have basically nothing to base my characterization off of. Not too sure about what happened during the Siege of Mandalore, but I assume Bo and Ahsoka worked together and became close allies. Mostly based on what I saw in the Clone Wars trailer for season 7. Speaking of, I saw the first episode and absolutely loved it!! I was so happy to see Rex again and really liked how they showed the mental toll on the Clones as the war drags on. Also Anakin clearly misses Ahsoka! Again, criticism is welcomed since this is my first time writing fanfiction :)


	4. Ahsoka

Ahsoka

* * *

We dropped out of hyperspace hours later. Using an Inquisitor ship was quite convenient because planetary security didn't bother me at all.

After passing through the spaceport, I angled the ship towards an old deathwatch base.

After landing the ship in a hidden hanger, I exited the cockpit to untie Anakin. When I entered the cabin I couldn't help but feel smug when I saw Anakin frowning at his Force cuffs.

Something I noticed when I found them back on Malachor, the cuffs were modified to be stronger for Maul. Anakin wouldn't be able to break the cuffs, even when he fully recovers.

"Like the cuffs? You trained your Inquisitors well."

Anakin narrowed his eyes then carefully blanked his face of all emotion.

It was a bit unsettling.

I untied him and helped him up. Together we made our way out the ship to a speeder waiting for us. I helped Anakin up the speeder before climbing up behind him, feeling him stiffen at the physical contact.

I felt a pang of sadness at the lack of touch he was clearly used to. At that moment everything that happened in the past day and a half finally caught up. I am really attempting to bring a Sith Lord, that was possibly the strongest Force user ever known, to my only safe house. And to what? Bring him back to the light? I only heard of a handful of the horrors Anakin committed, but it was enough to make me nauseous. Of course, I didn't know it was him at the time, I had thought he died in the Great Purge along with every other Jedi. Finding out it was Anakin this whole time, however, only made much worse.

But this is Anakin. Or was.

I sighed as I started the speeder, I wonder how Rex will react when he arrives.

\---

I let the speeder come to a stop before a long forgotten service elevator. The elevator leads up into an apartment riddled with squatters and homeless, the perfect place to lay low.

I take his cuffed hands and let him lean on me as I lead him into the elevator.

When we reach the floor of the safe house, I silently lead Anakin through a hallway, passing multiple homeless on the floor who avert their eyes at the sight of us.

No one will report the suspicious sight of us, no one is a fan of the Empire down here.

I open my door and set Anakin down on a couch. As I turn towards the kitchen to get some food, I feel a prick in the force.

I stepped to the side just in time to see Anakin lunge past me. He fell to the ground into a roll and nimbly leapt up into a fighting stance.

I realized he was exaggerating his injury this whole time.

I draw one of my white lightsabers and point it at him.

"Anakin," I warned.

He smiled and lunged.

I immediately deactivate my lightsaber to prevent him from getting impaled, but it costs me precious time.

Anakin was on top of me and brought his cuffed hands down on my face.

Before it could make could make contact, I react instinctively with the Force and fling Anakin across the room into the wall.

Hearing the loud thud, I winced. I didn't want to hurt him or exacerbate any injuries he might've actually had.

"Anakin, are you alright" I asked, jogging over to his unmoving form. Did I throw him too hard?

I bend down and check his pulse, he's just unconscious.

Drawing upon the Force for extra strength, I pick him up and lay him in the spare bedroom. I lock the door, leaving no way for him to escape other than a small window that he wouldn't be able to fit through.

Going back to the kitchen, I make myself a cup of tea and sit down at the table.

I pull out Darth Vader's lightsaber to examine it. It is built similarly to Anakin's lightsaber.

I can also feel the underlying darkness coming from the Kyber crystal. I briefly consider purging the darkside of the Force from the crystal, the reason Sith lightsabers are red, like I did with my now-white lightsabers, but I immediately dismiss it. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries.

Besides, it was Anakin who told me that a lightsaber was a Jedi's life. As much as I want to purge the darkness from Anakin life, it would ultimately have to be something he does himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy at school especially with college decisions coming out soon. I'll probably only be posting on weekends for a while. I already have a pretty good idea of how this is all going to end and have a few major interactions planned in my mind. Also, are my chapters too short, should I push for a higher word count per chapter?


	5. Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Been really busy recently, but now with school closed thanks to Coronavirus I can upload more frequently :)

Vader

* * *

I wake up to rays of light beginning to spill through the window. It is early morning on Mandalore. The Togruta was quite brazen to set up a safe house here, an Imperial controlled planet under Gar Saxon.

I take a moment to take in my surroundings and find myself on a bed with the force cuffs still on. I am in a room with nothing but a simple desk, a chair, and a small window barely the size of my head.

The Togruta had the foresight to take away anything I could use to break the Force cuffs. I will not be a Rebel prisoner. I will play this Togruta's game, then I will kill her.

I flex my left leg to check on my injury. I am quite confident most of my body is healed, I managed to shield myself from some of the Sith temple explosion. I would've finished healing myself using the Force if the Togruta hadn't discovered me beneath the rubble.

Even though I feigned a worse injury than I really had, and managed to catch the Togruta off guard earlier, she still overpowered me. She was clearly well rested from the flight to Mandalore.

I barely got any sleep during the flight. The moment I fell asleep I felt the press of memories long locked away. I woke up immediately and forced myself to stay awake and meditated to keep those memories at bay. 

I suppose I should thank the Togruta for forcing me unconscious since it allowed my body to rest without the fear of my memories.

The voice of a child echos in my mind distantly.

_Master Skywalker..._

I close my eyes and clench my fists. 

I really needed that drug.

I hear the door slide open and quickly release my fists and blank my face. I will show no weakness.

The Togruta looks at me and furrows her brow.

"Breakfast," she says setting down a tray of food in front of me and exits the room.

A tray of Naboo food.

I feel a stab of foreign emotion, but quickly push it away. It is merely nourishment for my body if I am to fight the Togruta.

_Master Skywalker, there's too many of them. What are we going to do?_

I roar in anger and fling the food away. I will not be a slave to my past.

I am Darth Vader, the strongest Sith lord the galaxy has ever seen.

The door slides open immediately with the Togruta standing in the doorway.

She quickly scans the room. When her eyes settle on the tray of food flung across the room, she meets my eyes.

She sees something and her eyes soften.

I snap.

I snarl and lunge at her.

She raises her hand and I'm immediately pushed back by the Force and onto the bed. 

I hate her.

I hate her for keeping me captive.

I hate her for preventing me from returning to the Emperor so that I can forget.

I hate her for the memories and emotions she evokes.

I hate her for not killing me back on Malachor V and ending my misery.

I hate her.

I hate her.

I hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't recognize the memory that came back to Anakin, it was the memory of him killing the younglings during Order 66 in ROTS. I remember reading in some book that Vader relied on memory suppressing drugs to forget all he did during Order 66 so that's where the drug idea came from. Also, I'm kind of trying to explore a drug addict/drug dealer relationship between Vader and the Emperor in addition to their relationship as master and apprentice.


	6. Ahsoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin isn't talking much because he doesn't know how to manipulate Ahsoka's emotions as he usually does with his enemies. It's possible Anakin doesn't remember much because of the drug or the drug has already worn off (Anakin is in denial right now) and that Ahsoka has changed so much from her time away from the Order that Anakin does not recognize her. Up to your interpretation :)

Ahsoka

* * *

When I looked into those yellow-tinged eyes I saw pain and hurt, like a wounded animal that was cornered.

I was right when I hoped the Naboo food would stir up memories in Anakin. From the reaction I got when I first said his name to the reaction before me, I was now sure Anakin is either refusing to remember his time during the Clone Wars, or he was taking some kind of drug to help him forget.

I was more inclined towards the latter.

I pulled a length of rope out of the living room with the Force and tie Anakin up as he writhes in fury.

I doubt he loses control often and what I was witnessing now was a rare occurrence for Darth Vader.

As if remembering who he was, Anakin stopped struggling when it was clear the rope was tied tight. 

I watch as Anakin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his now calm eyes and trains them on me.

"Anakin."

He doesn't react.

I sigh and get up to get a cup of water, I'll be here for a while.

When I return, I set the cup by me and sit down cross-legged before Anakin, who is still restrained on the bed.

"Remember when we first met on Christophsis?"

No reaction.

"I couldn't stand you," I said, smiling at the memory.

"After we blew up the shield generator, I was ready to go straight back to Master Yoda and ask for another Jedi to train me."

A muscle twitches in Anakin's jaw.

"But you know what changed my mind?"

Anakin blinks.

I smile, "A very wise Jedi once told me that 'nothing happens by accident. It is the will of the Force that you are by my side.' The Force brought us together Anakin, I refuse to waste this opportunity. Let me help you."

Slowly Anakin smiles, "I remember, Ahsoka." 

My heart skips a beat at the sound of my name, "yes yo-"

His smile becomes deceivingly sweet, "I remember the child you were. You should never have been brought to the Jedi Order, you let your feelings rule you. You were brash and never able accomplish anything without me. There was that Separatist too, Bonteri was it?"

I feel myself flinch as he chuckles, "I hear he has married some Imperial bureaucrat."

I felt the betrayal like a slap to the face. My feelings for Lux never ran more than a simple teenage crush, but I admired his single-minded idealism and desire for peace. The Lux I remember would never have joined the Empire, much less marry one?

"You would never have made it as a Jedi, and deep down I think you knew. That's why you left the Order.

Join me," he says softly. "It is like you said, it was the will of the Force that we were brought together. We can destroy the Emperor and bring peace to the Galaxy, Ahsoka."

At the sound of my name I feel my eyes begin to blur.

Fighting back a sob, I quickly get up and exit the room. To think I spent years wondering what happened to my master and whether he survived the Purge. After discovering he became a Sith lord I had still held out hope that the Anakin I knew was deep down there somewhere. 

Perhaps I was wrong.

Once in the living room I ignite my lightsabers and began striking any nearby object as tears streamed down my cheeks.

\---

Panting, I deactivate my lightsabers and sink to my knees.

Slash marks mar the walls and the furniture is unrecognizable.

The doorbell rings.

I take a moment to center myself, it's probably a neighbor here to complain about the noise.

I open the door and find myself face to face with a familiar face.

Rex takes in my face, "come here," he says softly.

I don't know how long we embrace, but when we finally pull apart he says "c'mon, let's get some rest. We can talk tomorrow."

He leads me to the refresher then heads towards the guest room to settle himself.

After I finish, I immediately head to bed.

Feeling someone pull the covers higher on me, I allow sleep to overtake me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys found this chapter as emotionally charged as I did. I read that Ahsoka was insecure about her maturity and age as a Jedi during the Star Wars the Clone Wars movie and in this chapter I tried to show Anakin taking advantage of that insecurity (I don't think Ahsoka is that old yet in this time period, maybe in her 20s? so that insecurity is still deep down there, especially since she never officially became a Jedi and was still a padawan when she left the Order). Also, Lux marrying an Imperial is actually canon, something I found really interesting.


	7. Ahsoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek at Rex and Vader's POV before we get into Ahsoka.

Vader

* * *

I managed to get under the skin of the Togruta Jedi.

I did not feel triumphant. 

The words she said resonated with something inside me, and I didn't like it. I saw flashes of Christophsis and Teth. Fighting alongside a short Togruta...familiar soldiers in blue and white armor...

I pull myself out of my thoughts and focus on the task at hand. I am almost done cutting through the rope with the knife from the plate of food the Togruta gave me.

I hear footsteps so I shove the knife back under the pillow and pretend to sleep.

Rex

* * *

After settling Ahsoka in bed, I head back to the destroyed living room to gather my thoughts. I don't think I've seen Ahsoka this distraught ever since Order 66, where we had to fake our deaths and part ways.

I head towards the two guest rooms and randomly choose one to settle in. When I left Yavin IV, I told Senator Mothma that I needed to take care of a personal issue and she gave me leave for as long I needed.

I'll stay as long as Ahsoka needs.

I open the door and I stop in my tracks as I take in the sight before me.

A man restrained with cuffs and rope is asleep on the bed. He is wearing some sort of breathing apparatus on his chest and from what I could see in the dark, he is also heavily scarred 

As I listen to the steady rasps of his breathing, I feel my blood begin to boil. Is this man responsible for Ahsoka's reaction in the living room?

I consider giving this man a rousing wake up call, but I stop myself. I'll wait and let Ahsoka explain before I do anything rash.

I exit the room and head towards the second guest room to sleep.

\---

Ahsoka

* * *

I wake to the smell of caf being brewed.

Rex's presence is reassuring and as a result, I slept well for the first time since leaving Malachor V. 

After using the refresher, I head out towards the kitchen for breakfast.

I can't help but grimace as I pass the living room, it is in disarray with black charred lightsaber marks all over the walls.

As I enter the kitchen, Rex looks up from the caf machine and give me a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?"

I return his smile, "much better, thank you for coming."

"Kanan and Ezra told me about what happened on Malachor, I thought you were gone."

I reach out and place a hand on his arm, "I'm fine now Rex," I say softly.

I see some of the worry dissipate from his face.

"I'm glad." 

I pour myself a cup of caf as I prepare for Rex to ask the inevitable question.

"Now I'm guessing the reason you called me here has something to do your prisoner in the guest room?"

I take a long sip from my caf, "yes."

I pause to gather my wits.

"On Malachor, you know we encountered Maul who helped us deal with some Inquisitors."

Rex nods.

"The Inquisitors weren't the only Imperials we encountered there, there was a Sith lord there as well, Darth Vader. That is the man in the guest room."

Rex is silent for a moment.

"But there's more isn't there? There's a reason you haven't brought this Sith lord to the Rebel Alliance for questioning."

I look down at my cup of caf, "yes."

I take a deep breath, "that's Anakin in that room."

I look up from my caf to gauge his reaction.

"You're telling me, that this man who has killed thousands, is Anakin Skywalker? As in General Skywalker from the Clone Wars?"

"Yes," I say quietly.

Rex shakes his head vehemently, "that's not possible. He died in the Jedi Purge."

"It's him, Rex, and he's in so much pain."

Rex puts down his cup of caf and starts towards the guest room with a clenched fist, "I'll show him some pain. The man I served in the Clone Wars is nothing like him."

I stop him with a hand on his chest plate, "Rex," I say softly.

"He hurt you," Rex says angrily, "if he is who you say he is, then the man I knew is long dead."

"He's suffering. I don't know why he made the choices he did, but I want to help him. Anakin is not dead Rex."

Rex's shoulders slump, and he sits down heavily on a chair with a sigh.

I continue, "he doesn't seem to remember much from the Clone Wars. I think he was taking some kind of drug to help him forget the things he did during after the war ended.

Yesterday, when I brought him some Naboo food, he reacted angrily. And later, before you arrived, I tried talking to him about Christophsis, when we first met and...he reacted poorly as well.

I know I can get through to him, Rex. Whatever drug he took, it's wearing off and I can get him to remember.

I knew he didn't think very highly of the Jedi council, but I hardly think that's enough..." I trail off in thought.

"He had a wife."

I look at Rex in shock, "who..."

I stop mid sentence as the pieces fall in place, "it was Senator Amidala wasn't it."

Rex rests his elbows on his knees, "yeah." He looks off into the distance reminiscing, "I helped him distract General Kenobi once so that he could talk to her during the war," he says, chuckling softly.

"Are you sure she's dead?"

"I tried contacting her once, after we went our separate ways at the Siege of Mandalore. Even though you said we should cut off all communication, when I heard the war was over, I wanted to talk to General Skywalker. I thought maybe I could go through Senator Amidala, but when I tried to contact her, I found out her funeral took place on Naboo several days before."

I can't help but stand there in shock as I take it all in, "and then he fell to the dark side and became a Sith because of her death." 

"That would be my guess."

I head to the refrigerator and pull out a plate of Naboo food.

"Would you like to see him for yourself?"


	8. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get into any reach schools and wait listed at most of my match schools :((  
> Also sorry for not uploading in so long, I've been really lazy...

Rex

* * *

I stood in front of the door with a plate of Naboo food in my hands.

Ahsoka didn't want to go with me, stating she had to get more supplies from the city. 

I knew the real reason. She wasn't ready to face him again, and I sympathized with her.

Am I ready? To see the man I long thought dead?

I steeled myself, and opened the door.

There he is, sitting on the bed crossed legged with his back against the wall. 

I could see the resemblance clearly now that the lights were on. He had the distinctive scar on his right eye, but there were other scars now too. 

But his eyes, they held none of the warmth I saw in the Clone Wars. There was an unsettling tinge of yellow within those irises, the signs of a Sith perhaps?

I set the plate in front of him.

His eyes darted to the food and his nostrils flared, but the reaction was gone as soon as it came.

I pulled up a chair and sat in front of the bed.

"Do you remember me?"

Those beady eyes glared at me.

"You're a clone," he said, sounding intrigued.

"Your kind was decommissioned and replaced long ago."

I snorted, "by those stormtroopers. You can hardly call them soldiers."

He didn't rise to the bait.

"You don't remember me," I said.

Silence.

"I served under General Skywalker in the 501st. We fought side by side in countless battles, and he was one of the bravest and most compassionate people I've known. He wasn't like most Jedi generals."

Anakin blinks at the mention of Jedi.

"He always fought to win a battle, but never at the cost of his men. Many Clones wanted to transfer to the 501st, because if you served under General Skywalker, no soldier would be left behind."

I look at him expectantly, but he doesn't react.

I sigh, "why Anakin? What happened to you? Was it because of Padme's death?"

He tenses at her name.

"Nothing happened. I serve the Emperor and keep the peace."

"What about Padme? She wouldn't have wanted this."

"I don't know who this Padme is, so it doesn't matter what she thinks."

I was shocked, he truly made himself forget.

"She was your wife and you loved her Anakin. You asked me to cover for you so that you could talk to her when you were away for war!"

"This conversation is over," he said, and picked up the fork to eat.

I stared at him as he began to eat. Not once did he lock up from his food to acknowledge me, it was as if I wasn't even there.

I got up and left.

\---

A few hours later, Ahsoka returned with a bag of food and other supplies in her hand. I was sitting on the counter nursing a cup of caf.

"Didn't go too well did it," she asks. 

I sighed, "no, it didn't. He doesn't even remember Padme."

The anger I had yesterday was gone, I pitied this man I once called general.

"But," I continued, "I think he's starting to remember. Whatever they gave him in the Empire is wearing off."

"I agree," Ahsoka said.

I watch as Ahsoka unpacked the supplies when I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

Immediately alert, I pulled out my blaster pistol, this was an Imperial world after all. But how did they find us? 

As I approached the door, Ahsoka placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," she said, clipping her lightsaber back on her belt, "it's fine."

She pressed the button to open the door.

"I knew it! I told you he was going meet her!"

Ezra and Kanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'm not too sure how the rest of the story will play out, I'm kind of just following where my writing takes me. Also, I promise to upload more this week. I've been watching Westworld along with Star Wars the Clone Wars recently and I highly recommend it. Also I can't wait to see Ahsoka and the Mandolorians :)))


	9. Ahsoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I could give you guys a more a stable timeline of when I'll upload but honestly I don't know myself. I only write whenever I get an idea, this work is basically a collection of shower thoughts lol, but I'm aiming for at least once a week?

Vader

* * *

I find myself staring hard at the door long after the clone trooper left.

I've never gone this long without the Emperor's medicine, and couldn't help but feel a spark of an emotion I haven't felt in a long time.

Fear.

I was already hearing echoes of my past, what horrors would I find when it all comes back?

Outside, I hear a door open and a cry of surprise. It appears my captors have unwanted visitors. Could my inquisitors have finally done something right for once?

I feel my frustration bloom as I hear a second, familiar, voice. It is the young Jedi I faced on Lothal and his master.

I look down at my bindings and contemplated my escape. I was nearly done cutting through the rope with the knife, but it was beginning to dull. I would need to slip another knife from my meals soon. Once out of the rope, I would still have to find a way out of the Force cuffs the Togruta put on me.

I sit back and relax. No point mulling it over until I have that knife.

I find my attention drawn back to the conversation with the clone earlier.

That soldier...his name is Rex, and I trusted him with my life once.

I find I feel nothing.

Ahsoka

* * *

"Ahsoka, you're okay!"

I smile warmly at Ezra.

"It's good to see you Ezra, Kanan."

Kanan smiles slightly and nods in acknowledgment, "I'm glad you're alright Ahsoka." He then turns to Rex, "you know, when you said you needed to take a leave for personal reasons, I didn't realize you mean't sneak off to see Ahsoka without us," he says flatly.

Ezra pipes up, "yeah, she's our friend too! Why didn't you take us with you if you knew where she was?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turns to face me, "and you didn't' even show us you were okay in your transmission, you just said you were alive and that was it!"

I felt a twinge of guilt, in my excitement and horror of discovering my old master, I cast everyone, except Rex, aside.

"Come in," I say, "I think we have some catching up to do." 

I lead two of them to a dining table, sharing a grimace with Rex as I pass him. He gives me a small shrug as if to say, "it's your call, I'll follow your lead."

As we near the table, Kanan suddenly stops and turns to face the guest room, causing Ezra to exclaim as he runs into his back.

"Hey! Kanan what-," Ezra stops short. "Kanan, do you feel that? It feels cold...like when we met that Sith on Lothal. Could he be..." he trails off.

Kanan ignites his lightsaber.

"Ahsoka," he says with a lethal calm voice, "who is in that room?"

Rex puts his hand on his pistol as if to draw it, but I hold up a hand and he relaxes slightly. I sigh inwardly, I suppose there's no way I would be slowly easing Ezra and Kanan into recent developments.

"Kanan, Ezra," I say, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Yes, it is the same Sith lord you met on Lothal, and he's currently restrained in that room."

"Why did you bring him here instead of to the Rebellion?" Kanan asks, deactivating his lightsaber and slowly straightening from his fighting stance.

"Because I want to save him, and bring him back from the Darkside."

"He's a Sith lord Ahsoka," Kanan says sharply and turns to face me. "He's killed hundreds of people. Do you remember Order 66 Ahsoka?"

I glance at Rex to find him looking down at his feet, reliving his own memories.

Kanan continues, "when the new Empire attacked the Jedi temple, a legion of clones massacred the Jedi there. There were also younglings hiding from the fighting."

I feel a pit of cold grow inside my chest.

"Those younglings were murdered Ahsoka, and it wasn't the clones who did it. You can't possible hope to save a monster like that."

"That's my old master in that room," I say softly.

I am met with silence.

Finally Ezra asks, "the one giving a lesson in that recording you showed me?"

"Yes," I say, "the very same."

"Ahsoka, he's not the same person you knew," says Kanan.

I head to the dining table where Rex has set four cups of tea down for us, "I know, Kanan. The War changed all of us, but that doesn't mean he's beyond redemption. Is compassion not a core value of a Jedi?"

Kanan and Ezra follow me to the table and sit down with us. Kanan is silent for a moment.

"We also have a duty to protect others, your judgement is clouded! He was one of the most powerful Jedi in the order, that makes him one of the most dangerous people in the Galaxy now that he is a Sith lord. What if he escapes? He will kill all of us, Ahsoka."

"He won't escape," I say. "He has modified Force cuffs on and I tied him up with rope. Even if he gets out of the rope, the Force cuffs cannot be unlocked without breaking it because the Inquisitors designed it to stay on someone forever."

Kanan sighs, "Ahsoka, come with us back to the Rebellion, we need you. We can take him with us and decide what to do later."

I shake my head, I know if I let them take Anakin he will be lost. The Rebellion will try to use him. I knew more than most about the morally questionable things the Rebellion has done for victory, having done many of these things myself. They will undoubtedly torture Anakin for information then deem him too much of a threat and execute him.

"No Kanan, this is something I have to do. Whether I can save him or not, I have to try. I need to know. He's family to me."

Kanan sits back in his chair with his arms crossed, silent. 

Rex speaks up, "Has something happened to the Rebellion? I'm assuming you didn't travel halfway across the Galaxy just to see Ahsoka."

"We're planning to take back Lothal from the Empire," says Ezra.

"A full scale attack?"

"Yes. We needed Ahsoka to help plan for the attack. After hearing her message, you were acting strangely. All of a sudden you needed to take a personal leave while we were planning our attack? It was clear you knew where Ahsoka was, so we followed you," Kanan says with slight accusation in his tone.

Rex frowned, clearly unsettled at having been followed so easily.

"It's fine Rex, you didn't know."

He gives me an apologetic look.

Rex gets up, "I'll return with you and help you plan our assault, but Ahsoka stays. This is something she needs to do alone."

After a moment, Kanan gets up with him. "Very well," he says. 

Ezra gives me a worried glance as he follows Kanan and Rex to the door.

As Rex gathers his pack, he places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and nods to me. After Rex and Ezra exit, Kanan stops at the doorway.

"If I had a second chance to see my master, I'd take it too. May the Force be with you Ahsoka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish we saw Ahsoka and Obi-wan reunite in Rebels or the movies. I'll likely write a reunion between Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan later in this. Also I'm so hyped for the Siege of Mandalore!! We get to see Ahsoka and Rex reunite soon :)


End file.
